Rins Choice pt2
by sesshomaru'smainlady
Summary: Rin falls ill wonder why? pt 3 coming soon


The next couple of months with Sesshomaru was a complete heaven. Rin had the finest silks,jewelry and hand maidens at her every request + Sesshomaru 3 but things take a turn when Rin falls ill.

Sesshomaru: Rin are you in pain

Rin opened her eyes and shook with a no and returned to a fake slumber. Constantly her mind twisted and turned about what was happing to her. Her body ached and swelled uncontrollably .On top of that she was stricken by a constant fever.

Rin's mind: Whats happening to me I feel so weak and helpess ,Sesshomaru can't even attend to his duties from being worried about me. *Sigh* I'm such a burden.

Rin could feel Sesshomaru's claws stroke her face as gentle as possible and placing a cool cloth on her head.

Sesshomaru:Rin I must go attend to some things but I assure you will be heavly guarded.

Rin nodded and smiled as Sesshomaru kissed her lips and took his leave,glaring at jaken to make sure she'll be protected.

Hours passed and Rin had a little energy to prepared herself in a old kimono and braided her hair placing a hood on top. She awoke jaken to ask him a favor.

Rin:Jaken! She shook him

Jaken: Silly woman at this hour what is it,still rubbing his eyes

Rin : Jaken please take me to Ah Un and …jaken stopped her right there

Jaken:Rin don't be a fool Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if you step a foot out of your room

Rin:And he'll have your head if you didn't take care of me properly like I ask

Jaken grew silent and sighed. He set a fiery blaze to the south wing of the castle causing the guards to be distracted for a alittle while and fetched Ah-Un and he and Rin rode off

Jaken:And where are you going Rin you better have an excuse for Sesshomaru if he comes back early

Rin: He'll have to understand , I need to see Kagome she has strange medicines but they work overnight maybe she can diagnose my illness . I have to see her now why my body is able to move for a alittle while

At Kaede's village

Jaken runs into Kagome's hut to ask for assistance to carry Rin. Inuyasha and Kagome come out and Inuyasha carries her back in. Placing her down on a pallet Kagome asks everyone to leave besides Sango and Kaede.

Kagome: Rin your burning her hand on her forehead . Here drink this

Rin took the strangely shaped bottle and sipped whatever it was iced her body from the inside out eliminating the inferno she felt before.

Kagome :Did that help

Rin: Yes ! Your strange medicine makes me feel better but my feet are still swollen

Sango: Ha I remember having swelling feet when I was pregnant RIn don't worry it'll go away

Rin look shocked at Sango.

Sango :Wh…. What is it

Rin: I'm not having a ..baby

Kagome and Kaede raised their eyebrows in surprise.

Kagome: You are Rin it may be at an early state but you are having a baby .She lifted up the blanket and pressed slightly down .Feel That?

Rin nodded.

Kagome:That's the baby surrounded in the womb your probably two months now. Your stomach is just getting to be a little chubby, Didn't you notice all your Moring sickness problems.

Rin: Stroking her belly now. I didn't think of it for a while now I just thought I was deeply sickened by a constant fever. She began to cry

Kagome :What's wrong Rin

Rin:Oh kagome what's he gonna say I know he and inuyasha's relationship is okay now but I'll be having a half demon baby, will he be happy with that

Kagome: Cuddling rin in her arms. Rin you're the only person Sesshomaru would give his life for I think he'll be happy besides it's his child Sesshomaru would be proud I think, here I'll pack you some medicines for you and the baby and some good herbs for your feet.

Rin bid everyone farewell and Ah-Un flew off into the began to mumble about Sesshomaru killing him when they returned ,but Rin payed no mind lost in her on thoughts of carrying a half demon -Un landed swiftly on the estate both Rin and Jaken hopped down.

Rin: looked around, Good I don't think Sess..

Sesshomaru: Rin how dare you defy me I asked you to stay in the castle you could've been killed and JAKEN

Rin: Sesshomaru stop I know …..but I can't just lay there I went to see Kagome and IM …having a baby,she dashed across the now frozen Sesshomaru and went to their room

Rin layed on the silkly sheets turning over due her tears making a puddle .Jumping to Sesshomaru's touch. They stared at each other for a moment but Rin broke the glance

Rin: Your mad with me fine but please don't take it out on the child I love him or her I know they'll be half demon but I'll raise it too be strong …just like you

Sesshomaru: Cupping his hands across her face .Rin I'm very pleased half demon or not the child will bear great strength I will see to that I love both of you, but you must promise to stay her with you carrying this child you can't go about of spontaneous journeys unless im near I want to protect you. He removed one hand from her cheek and hesitated but finally placed it on her belly . I want to protect both of you

Okay soooooo 7 months laterrr Rin's huge and stay's at Kagomes because she due any moment

Rin layed and fell asleep on a pallet .Sesshomaru in a corner watching being more protective than ever . Kagome removed the sheer and walked into the hut. She touched rin's forehead causing her to wake up instantly.

Kagome: Oh sorry!

Rin: Uhgh No…it's the baby I think its time

Kagome noticed a liquid on the sheets. Yeah its now your water broke.

Sesshomaru stepped out while Kagome called for Sango and other female attendants.

Sesshomaru out of the hut could smell a demon approaching not just one thousands upon thousands.

Inuyasha :Sesshomaru get ready

Sesshomaru : I was about to tell you the same little brother

Miroku now out with his staff and spells looking at Inuyasha both nodding that they are attracted to the new aura Rin was giving off

All demons surrounded the village. kagome looked outside inuyasha !

Inuyasha :Stay inside and help Rin

Miroku: looking at Sango , Stay back and protect them Sango

Grabbing her boomerang and putting on her gas mask sango stood outside the hut and told everyone to stay inside.

The demons began attacking . WIND SCAR! BAKUSAIGA! SACRED SUTRALS! All attacks seemed to be working until a dragon demon made from a paper no one could cut appeared.

Dragon:Sesshomaru haven't you realized

Sesshomaru: The only thing I realized is that you will die Bakusaiga

The dragon dogding his attack with ease

Dragon already by Rin's hut breathing out a gas that went through sango's mask causing her to faint

Dragon: Now I will kill your first born . the dragon smashed his tails into the hut instantly disappearing

Inuyasha :Kagoommeeeeeee

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rushing to them. Digging out the wood and stones. Inuyasha found Kagome scratched but no too hurt. Miroku ran to Sango who was being to come to. Everyone looked at Rin who lay cuddled in Sesshomaru's arms coughing up blood and had a sharp piece of wood in her she cradled a newborn born just in time

Sesshomaru:Rin she's dying this blood…I cant… My child needs its mother and I need my wife…

Sesshomaru stood up and began to fly into the the sky

Kagome "Wait she needs healing

Sesshomaru:I don't have time for human remides

Sesshomaru flew to a mountain and went into a crystal cave.A demon old and bitter appeared .

Demon: What do you want Lord Sesshomaru I payed my debt to your father long ago

Sesshomaru: I come with a request as you can see,she's dying change her into a demon

The demon looked at the baby and then and walking to a stone she agreed.

Demon:Place her down on this rock and give me some of your blood drip it into this bowl

Placing her on the stone and using his claws to make himself bleed Sesshomaru driped his blood as asked.

Demon :she will be a dog demon as yourself you understand

Sesshomaru nodded and looked to the newborn

Demon:Blood of blood flesh of flesh bring a new life into this who was unrest No more human you can be Open your eyes let demon blood set your free

Rins body glowed with a purple aura and went into a ball of light. Coming out of the ball rin's body healed complexly she had marking's on her face a purple cresent moon and blue side cheek markings 1 magnata on each side following blue magneta strips on her wrists . Colored claws like Sesshomaru's mother and pointed ears

Demon :there its done ,with that she disappeared

Rin opened her eyes still keeping the chocolate eyes he loved reached for the baby had puppy ears and red eyes a full head of smoked grey hair and blue markings on the eyelids.

Sesshomaru grabbing rin from behind stroked the infants head"He's beauriful just like you'

Rin giggled "Forgive me I forgot to mention the baby was a girl"

Sesshomaru smiled somewhat and kissed her.

Sesshomaru Rin when we return home I'll need to train you with your new powers

Rin Yes!

Rin felt amazing in her new body she could see and smelled 100x better than she ever could before

Rin looked to Seeshomaru and both hugged and admired their newborn

Until next time part 3 being wriiten


End file.
